Distinguished
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: "It's not," Skipper whispered under the moonlight. It paled in comparison to the way Julien's eyes lit up at his confession. "It's not too late to make this right." Skipper/Julien (Skiju). Slight AU - Canon Divergence


**Author's Notes: **Set after the end of the first Madagascar film. Does not take Madagascar 2, Madagascar 3, Penguins of Madagascar (movie), or The Penguins of Madagascar (series) into consideration within the limits of the story (hence canon divergence). As almost always with my fics, it does recognize All Hail King Julien.

_Happy anniversary to Madagascar! __Release date__: May 27, 2005 (__USA__)_

* * *

With all the chaos going on around him, Skipper had precious little time to process everything. One of his zoomates was in trouble, and the penguins nearly met an ugly fate in the process at the teeth of creatures known as the "fossa". He'd faced down a leopard seal once, and despite that he could admit they were formidable.

What they lacked in size, they made up for in bloodlust and sheer numbers. While Alex was able to scare them off by channeling his wild side, it was only a matter of time before it completely eclipsed the semi-tame one. Skipper liked fish. He wondered if Alex would too.

Thankfully, his hunch turned out to be correct. Alex was just a big cat after all, and small cats loved their tuna. There was the taste of salt on his tongue, and the smell of that ocean water on the sweet Madagascar breeze. The sun on his monochrome feathers was divine.

Speaking of divine, it was the moment the excitement settled that he truly noticed King Julien for the first time. He'd been in Skipper's periphery, but he had bigger concerns.

Such as how the larger zoosters would react to the ship being out of gas. Julien giggled beside his rounder friend, sounding a bit punch-drunk. His smoky mocha fur was glossy, his eyes a pair of bright amber moons. Skipper found it suddenly difficult to pull his gaze away.

It seemed shallow, really, not that he would deny falling into that trap on occasion. He had a discerning eye for beauty, but Julien's was also exuded in his confidence. Skipper was curious of how much of it was real. He had known those who had a 'fake it until you make it' policy, where however much they loved themselves, at least a quarter of it was insecurity or even pure self-loathing.

King Julien for all the world appeared oblivious in his arrogance. But by george, he was lovely, exuberant, and free-spirited. Though he commanded respect and strict rigor, and he demanded often of himself and others, he did find Julien's qualities quite intriguing and magnetic.

The trouble might have come whenever Julien opened his mouth. He wasn't exactly the brightest fish in the school. Skipper was annoyed by it, and more than once the urge to slap him even sillier crossed his mind. Yet… yet…

He found himself hanging on the majesty's every word. His voice was addictive and bittersweet, a wake up call and a cause of heart fluttering - his every look and movement like a caffeinated beverage shooting through Skipper's veins.

Their eyes met over the coconuts, seaweed, and sushi. King Julien's firm gaze sparked a flame in his gut, and he could hardly breathe for a second. One of his men tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright there, Skipper?"

Soft as a whisper on the wind, Skipper said, "Fine."

He didn't break the eye contact. King Julien maintained his stare. In the corner of his vision, Skipper noticed the other lemur looking at his king in confusion. Then, his eyes glanced over Skipper. He nodded and smiled, as though he knew exactly what was happening.

Skipper wished he would come and tell him, because he did not have a clue. The festivities came to a close. At least, for some. He could hear the lemurs already talking of a party back among their people. Nearby, Kowalski was doing damage control as the tall mammals were finally aware of the predicament.

"So, it would please the king - which is me - to be knowing your name, strange bird." Skipper almost jumped. Almost. King Julien was there, right in front of him.

He swallowed. Thankfully, his voice didn't squeak or do anything otherwise embarrassing when he answered. "I - it's Skipper your majesty. I'm a _penguin_. The pleasure is all mine, as I am enchanted to meet you."

_Way to lay it on thick, Skipper. _He could recall mentioning something earlier to his team about 'winning the hearts and minds of the locals'. Flirting with the king of the lemurs might be taking that a bit far. Maurice's eyes widening told him it was so, but he couldn't take it back.

King Julien smiled coyly, biting his lip. "Well, someone's a flatterer! Thanking you, but you can simply call me Julien, Mister Skipper penguin."

"I believe I am called a ringed-tail lemur in your language," King Julien continued. He prodded at Skipper's wing, then lifted it up to examine it. "I have not seen you flying. What is it you are doing with this?"

"They're flippers. They help me swim."

"You can swim goodly?"

"Yes, very fast - we're in the water like most birds are in the air," Skipper explained. "It's how we can catch lots of fish."

"Dat is the coolest! Would you care for a tour, Mister Skipper?"

Julien gestured at the dense jungle. Skipper blinked at it, not sure what exactly a tour would entail. Trees, trees, and oh look! More trees!

"Do away with the formality, it makes me feel old. I'd love a tour, actually," Skipper replied. Oh, how he was so weak. Having a crush was no crime, but he'd die before admitting it to anyone. He only hoped he could hide it from Julien's shadow. He seemed more clever.

"I'm Maurice, King Julien's royal advisor if anyone cares."

Julien startled, curling in on himself, as though he forgot Maurice was there. He laughed it off, smiling at Skipper.

"Right. You are to be going uh - taking care of the whatsits in the kingdom."

"But - you know you shouldn't be left unsup - I mean, alone. There might still be fossa out there."

"I will be having Skipper with me," Julien argued. "He is quite the capable - you are knowing the fight things yes?"

"I was trained as a fledgling. Top of my class."

Julien enthusiastically nodded along. "Nice! You can be protecting me and make sure I am not doing the stupidy things."

"Affirmative."

Maurice sighed. "Very well. But could I talk to him in private for a moment? I just- wish to make my own assessment free of distraction. For your safety."

Julien groaned and crossed his arms. However, he didn't disagree. He marched ahead into the dense jungle with the ease only someone who lived there for their whole life and knew every root and stone, could have.

Maurice stepped closer, his eyes narrowed. "What are your intentions with King Julien?"

That punched an incredulous, baffled laugh out of Skipper. He coughed. "What do you mean? What are you, his father?"

"Well, his parents were lacking so someone had to pick up the slack but that's not the point. What I'm asking, if you plan to lure him away in order to have your way with him like an exotic dish, then toss him aside and leave without trace?"

Skipper stared. He genuinely didn't know where to go with that. "What - you - I had no desire to do any disrespect of the sort - he is a king after all! I might come from a democratic land, but, still. If I were to go down that path - it would be a proper courtship, as I am of a traditional and gentlemanly sort, thank you very much."

Skipper crossed his flippers, somewhat imitating Julien from earlier. The two glowered at each other. Maurice gave in and sighed again.

"Alright. But keep in mind I won't be far behind. No funny business."

Maurice climbed into the trees and disappeared from even Skipper's keen sight. He shook his head. To be unjustly accused of attempting to defile nobility without a proper date or sweet farewell - it was undignified. He supposed something along those lines might have happened in the past to warrant it.

Julien materialized at his side. "Thought he would never leave. What a killer of the buzzes."

"Did you er- hear all of that?"

"Naturally, I only pretended to leave. It works every time. For a smarty-pants he is being a big dum-dum sometimes." Julien wiggled his eyebrows at him, which didn't help with Skipper's constant river-rush of affection for the near stranger.

"Well I -"

Julien chuckled.

"Do not worry, Skipper. I am looking forward to you having your gentlemanly way with me." Julien topped it with a wink. Skipper blushed like an eager young penguin in his first mating season. He was doomed.

He followed Julien on his trek through the jungle. He paid close attention, even though he would never require this information.

"That's Mort's stump. He's obsessed with the king's feet. We won't be going in there though, there was a weird smelling spill last time I checked."

Skipper was a little surprised to discover they didn't all just live up in the trees. Many lemurs had actual houses. From what Skipper could tell, Julien knew his people and his kingdom well. His subjects weren't just nameless nobodies to him, no matter their class.

"- And this is where Hector lives. Do not be disturbing him, especially when he is making sculptures. He is very grumpy."

"Ted and Dorothy recently divorced - I already had a long time feeling he was more for the boyish lemurs you know?" Julien smiled to himself.

"Hmm, I'm not one for just one sex or gender, myself."

"Me neither! We have so much in common!"

Skipper smiled. Behind that simple response, he was dying inside. Not only was this mammal gorgeous, funny, and lively, but he's capable of being attracted to other males. It would be perfect if it wasn't such a bad idea.

Julien was a king, a mammal, they barely knew each other, had completely different lives and approach to those lives. Skipper didn't plan to stick around. He hated that he was rethinking it.

"Masikura is a giver of the wisdom and reads minds and futures -"

Skipper scoffed at that.

"Do not be making fun," Julien said. "It is the truth!"

"That there is my guard. They are alright, but the real defender is that badass lemur, her name is Clover."

He watched with wide eyes and admiration as that one named Clover took down a shifty looking lemur and a large bat.

"It wasn't me this time I swear! Ow - watch the eye -"

"Ah, Pancho and Andy. They are loyal to the kingdom but sometimes being up to the 'no goody' things."

Skipper tried not to portray how little he cared about the lives of these other lemurs. He wanted to know more about the king himself. He asked, "You seem fond of your people."

He answered earnestly, "They are all that I live for, from the weirdest mouse lemur to the crankiest ruffed lemur."

They arrived at a bulky and enormous tree. It was intimidating. Skipper gawked up at the towering specimen flora. A massive wrecked airplane was caught between the branches, but still it was dwarfed by its captor.

"You are impressed, I can see it is written on your face."

"This is some land. One could get used to it…"

"Trust me, even being born and growing up here, you never stop admiring its wonders and beauty."

Staring at the lemur king, Skipper parroted, "Its wonders… and beauty…"

Julien turned to him. His gleeful expression fell. He leaned forward. Skipper leaned in too. Across the meager space muzzle met beak, and they kissed. Skipper's reason screamed at him to stop, but he could not. Julien bent to scoop him up. He leaned Skipper against the tree, so that he was not doing all the work. They kissed with the vigor of sunshine and rain. Skipper stroked his head, his neck, his ear.

Julien finally broke the kiss, to nuzzle his neck with a contented hum. Skipper mimicked the sound and wrapped his flippers around Julien's neck. They stayed there as the sun hit the horizon, panting and making eyes at each other. Julien lowered him and stayed at his level. After catching his breath, Julien resumed kissing him, slow and exploratory. Tongues met without shyness, like old friends.

He sincerely hoped no one saw them. His reputation would be soiled.

They made a quick stop to the throne room. Skipper surveyed the area, fascinated. He'd glimpse it from afar but being inside the downed airplane was something else. The lemurs had just adapted, using it as part of their habitat. Rather, the king seemed to have mostly taken over the space.

"I will be showing you my house now."

Skipper's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. He allowed Julien to lead him onward, hand gripping his flipper tight, because apparently Skipper could dissipate into smoke at any moment. Skipper took a moment to soak in the luxurious room and bed. Julien grabbed a cup nearby from a table and sipped it.

He mumbled, "Thank you Masikura."

Julien nodded to a second cup. Skipper reluctantly took it and drank. He recognized tea, not usually something he cared for, but it was rather good. He peeked at Julien.

Julien was tense, his eyes flicking around the room. He didn't meet Skipper's stare. Skipper eased the cup out of his hand and placed his flipper on it. Their eyes met, and no words were spoken. Julien leaped onto the bed. He patted the spot beside him, and Skipper climbed up. Julien's bushy tail settled around him, and he drew Skipper close.

"I am certain we won't be disturbed."

"Is that so?" Before Julien could answer the rhetorical question, Skipper kissed him. Julien's hands glided beneath his flippers. He sighed as Julien stroked the sensitive feathers there. He gave Julien's tail a light tug, and he received the message.

They laid on their sides, facing each other. Skipper pressed ever closer and slid his flipper along the length of Julien's spine. He inhaled deep, catching a hint of Julien's enticing natural musk.

They were undisturbed, as Julien promised. Even in the throes of passion, their adoring and satisfied sounds mingling, not one soul rushed to see if something was the matter.

It was surprising, since he was a king. He wondered distantly when Julien arranged it, if it was his plan all along. His thoughts were lost in Julien's climax and then his own.

Skipper snuggled into Julien's warm, fuzzy body. He spooned him from behind, and Julien gave no indication he wanted it another way. He nuzzled him with his beak, playfully nipping his ear. Julien giggled, and it melted into an adorable yawn. The sunlight was faded, and both needed rest after their activities.

Around eight months passed. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman made many failed attempts to get home, sometimes with assistance from the penguins. After a while, Skipper stopped missing New York. What was so great about it anyway? He forgot why he wanted to go back to those callous walls, smiling and waving at humans, the noises of the city. The jungle was lush and free, though granted just as noisy.

He barely heard the real live ambience over Julien's snoring some nights, but he didn't mind. Though Skipper had not yet said it in so many words, he was in love with Julien. He had never before felt that strongly about someone. He planned to ask the lemur to marry him. He was a little nervous, uncertain if Julien would wed a commoner and a different species. Dating and sharing a home with him was one thing, promising their hearts and lives to each other in a legal ceremony was another.

One morning, Kowalski threw a wrench in his plans. He walked in on Kowalski holding a meeting with Julien. The other two penguins, Maurice, Clover, and Timo were also present.

"What's going on?"

Julien stared at him. His expression was steely but with a hint of sadness. Skipper doubted anyone else could see it. Julien was surprisingly reserved with his true emotions.

Kowalski replied, "We can do this Skipper! With the space chimps and the lemurs lending their thumbs, we can use the parts from the junkyard and this plane to make her fly!"

Kowalski pointed excitedly at his diagram for an unorthodox flying machine. Timo and Kowalski started rambling in technical language back and forth while Skipper spaced out. His stomach sank. They were really going to leave?

Private nudged him. "This looks like our best chance to finally go home. Exciting isn't it?"

Skipper thought about Julien. He thought about the island. He thought about the ring hidden under his pillow. He wasn't excited, not at all. He only felt cold dread. However, his team needed him, as did the other New Yorkers. He couldn't dash their dreams. It was against the penguin code. It was why he wasn't supposed to allow things to get personal.

So he muttered, "Sure, can't wait."

Julien's expression hardened further when Skipper glanced at him. Maurice and Clover shot a matching grimace in Skipper's direction. Skipper averted his gaze. This was never meant to be permanent. Certainly Julien would understand, in time. The idea of never seeing him again made Skipper want to flip the whole table and rip up the diagram.

He restrained himself. This was bigger than his stupid affections for a conceited, reckless islander. The right decision could sometimes be the one that hurt them most, but it had to be done. That was the penguin way.

That night, Julien didn't show affection or snuggle up to him. He faced away from Skipper as he dozed. Skipper did not wake up next to Julien the following morning.

He awoke to the sound of ocean waves and grains of sand stuck to his beak. He was coddled in a makeshift leaf sleeping bag, alongside his penguin brothers. They usually slept on the beach instead of a house in the jungle, because of the deep desire to be close to salt water. He winced at the rude greeting of the brilliant morning sun striking his eyes. It was obvious he'd been given the boot.

Julien didn't seek him out from there on. Skipper eventually cornered him, but Julien treated him like a stranger and slipped away. He was almost always in a crowd when not on the throne. It was difficult to get him alone when he didn't want to be bothered.

He offered the parting message, "My kingly duties are keeping me busyfied, mister Skipper, I do not have time for idle chatter."

Skipper was too shocked to dispute him. He didn't want to make an awkward scene in front of all the lemurs either. Skipper thought it might be some kind of game and kept trying. Julien continued to avoid and evade without so much as a hint or a wink. He gave up the chase, as it was obviously one-sided at that point.

He knew he had wronged Julien and deserved this treatment, but it had to be done. He could barely focus on the plane construction. He was frustrated, ashamed, and though he dare not speak it to anyone else, heartbroken.

A piece fell on his foot. He cursed out a certain ring-tailed lemur, despite him having nothing to do with the incident. It sat there, soulless and uncaring. Skipper threw it across the workspace. He nearly beamed the king's advisor in the head. He ducked just in time. Skipper thanked the stars none of his men were within range to witness his tantrum.

Maurice caught his eye and raised a questioning eyebrow. "His majesty was curious on how the plans were proceeding."

"Then 'his majesty', the great and illustrious King Julien the thirteenth should come ask me himself," Skipper snapped. It wasn't fair to the polite advisor, but at the time, others' feelings were far from his troubled mind. "I don't have the plague."

"I've noticed him acting... weird. He doesn't even acknowledge you in passing. If you don't mind me saying, he seemed quite smitten with you before. Any clue what happened?"

Skipper's eye twitched. The moment that Skipper indicated he was leaving, Julien dumped him aside without so much as a confrontation. Skipper would rather be yelled at than ignored.

"Clearly, he would rather spend the time we have left, hating me for doing the noble thing, rather than trying to find a way to make this work," Skipper informed him bitterly. Maurice just shook his head and walked out.

His heart had only let him down. The denial turned to anger, which simmered into a depression - he found ways to distract himself and hide his true feelings.

Acceptance was an elusive mistress. His misery rolled into disdain. King Julien's every word, every action grated on him. He wanted to rip his feathers out, then kiss the lemur before throwing him into a volcano.

The day of departure came too quick.

Skipper scanned the crowd. He could taste the bitterness of Julien's absence. Someone in the crowd wondered aloud if their king was sick. He wasn't one to miss an event like this. The other penguins stopped in their tracks, noticing his distraction.

Private asked, "Sir? Everything alright? It's ready to go."

"I triple checked. It's all set and according to plan and not a hitch in sight," Kowalski added.

Skipper asked, "Do you think you boys could manage the entire trip without me?"

The penguins gave him shocked expressions.

"I suppose," Kowalski replied. "But why wouldn't you -"

Skipper inhaled and admitted, "I want to… stay here. Indefinitely. The island charms and the locals have won my heart. Especially…"

He trailed off and glanced out toward the distance. His feathers ruffled as a gut feeling struck him. Julien was there. He was perched in a tree partially hidden with Clover by his side. He was watching Skipper intently. Upon catching his look, Julien disappeared through the leaves.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Private remarked.

"Very well," Kowalski said. "I'll try to get back here because we're not a team without you… but… I can't guarantee…"

"Bring it in boys." Private, Kowalski, and even Rico embraced him tightly. Skipper sighed. He would miss them, that was certain.

"Goodbye," Rico said.

"We'll miss you so much," Private added. He openly sobbed while the other two attempted to hide their tear streaked beaks and wipe away the residue.

In a low voice, Skipper said, "Take care of each other. Remember -"

"A penguin never swims alone," Kowalski shakily mumbled. They piled into the plane to join the larger zoo animals, who were no doubt growing anxious.

Skipper watched it take flight. He watched until he could no longer see the speck in the clouds. He made his way through the gradually dispersing crowd. Julien wasn't there, nor was he in the tree or any nearby trees and bushes.

Skipper had a sudden feeling he knew where to find him. He made his way through the jungle until he reached the grassy field with the small lake at the far end. At the edge of the pool sat Julien. He was swirling his finger around in the water. Skipper dipped his flipper in the water and lightly splashed him. Julien drew back, spluttering.

"You! Is this a crazy dream?" Julien grabbed at him.

Skipper couldn't help his wild laughter as he evaded the reach of Julien's hands. Julien managed to tackle him, and they rolled around in the grass. Skipper easily slipped from his attempted hold and fled. The sun went down as Julien pursued him.

Julien had the home field advantage. Travelling through the trees, he beat Skipper to the Baobab tree. He poured a cup of water on his head and it drizzled harmlessly over his feathers.

"You know I'm adapted to the water, right?"

Julien tapped his fingertips together. "I may have been forgetting."

They climbed up the tree, settling on a branch with the moon in full view. Julien carved something into the tree with a sharp rock and drew a heart around the words. He let the rock drop to the jungle floor when he finished. Skipper inquired about his art.

"It is saying, Skipper and Julien forever." He looked bashful relaying that information. Julien could see the truth of his meaning reflected in his eyes. Skipper hoped that Julien would identify the same in his.

"I'm sorry," Skipper murmured.

A beat later, Julien said, "Me too. I was thinking I would always love you, even if you were far gone from this land. It made me angry and sad, and I didn't know what to do."

"Ringtail you -" Skipper collected himself. "I've been in love with you for some time. I thought I would never see you again."

"I had the idea to come along, but when I arrived to the leaving party I - I figured it was too late for us. That it wouldn't matter."

"It's not," Skipper whispered under the moonlight. It paled in comparison to the way Julien's eyes lit up at his confession. "It's not too late to make this right."

Julien wrapped his hand around his flipper. For a while, they forgot the world. For a while, they just held on, appreciating the company and shared joy. He watched the sun rise with Julien, simply basking in the distinguished dawn of a glorious new day.


End file.
